


Relief

by sinofwriting



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Please, stay."
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Relief

Greg watches the heartbeat monitor, barely blinking. His left leg goes up and down. His hands are holding onto her left. As he watches, he prays despite having not done it since he was a teenager. He prays that she will make it. That she’ll wake up and be okay.

Glancing towards the clock, his worried expression changes to slight anger. A nurse was supposed to come in over ten minutes ago for her hourly check, it was something the doctor had been very clear about. Glancing down at her face, he places a gentle kiss on her forehead before releasing her hand.

He stretches as he stands up, his back and knees popping from sitting, hunched over for so long. He gets to the door when he hears it. A weak and raspy voice say his name, “Please, stay.” Greg spins around on his heel and lets out a small laugh seeing Y/N awake.

She can feel his tears soaking her hair, as he holds her. The amount of relief he’s feeling, makes her cry in return. “I’m sorry.” She sobs.  
He pulls away from her, sitting back down next to her. He shakes his head. “Don’t apologize, you couldn’t of known.”  
She nods, wincing at the pain in her throat from crying. She gestures towards her throat, making him stand up.  
“I’ll get you some water and a nurse, okay? I’ll be right back.” He tells her.  
Y/N nods, squeezing his hand, before he pulls it away from her.


End file.
